Bubbles
by I-Am-Forever-Loved
Summary: Interesting things happen inside large showers.  ItaXSaku


It had been a long day for a little pink haired girl. Countless patients at the hospital, piles of files and paperwork had put such a strain on Sakura. She had gone home and done the first thing she could think of, take a shower. The bathroom itself was spacious. The shower was big enough for two people easily. Her intent was simply to relax her muscles and wash away the stress of a long day. Wash away the pain she felt for all her patients who were suffering while she was able to go home and live a happy healthy life with her boyfriend. Speaking of whom, was still at work, much to her sadness. Sakura closed her eyes as she stood under the warm stream of water, her imagination wondering to a certain dark haired man who made her feel like a real woman.

Long days seemed to be a surplus. Itachi Uchiha slumped through the front door of the house he shared with his girlfriend; a spunky, hardheaded, sexy pink haired girl who had been working at the hospital for years. He had been in charge of training new shinobi at the academies. Some where young children who were just getting started, others were adults even older than he who simply wanted to become stronger under his tutelage. He could hear the shower upstairs running which told him his girlfriend was home. He could only imagine her in the shower washing away her troubles; her body became ingrained in his mind. Her legs, her hips, her waist, her chest, her arms, her face. He couldn't wait, he needed her, he needed Sakura.

Hot water relaxed ever muscle in her body. She sighed in content wishing he was there. She could almost hear his voice, as though he was right there.

"Sakura," her name made her jump. "Are you okay?"

She laughed, "You're home earlier than I expected you to be."

"I wanted to join you, is that okay?"

Sakura pulled back the curtain to look out at him but was caught off guard at what she saw. "You think I'm just going to say yes," she asked as she stared at him in all of his naked glory. He had already stripped all of his clothes and was leaning against the wall. Sakura's eyes traced every gorgeous line of his body. Hot and sexy and all hers, she just had to have him near her. She needed him as close and possible. A thin smirk spread across his face as he read everything she thought had. She had always been an open book. Sakura saw that smirk and returned with one of her own. She beckoned for him to join her underneath the warm water.

He stepped in with her. He pulled her close, her body already warm. He leaned down and kissed her. That kiss, it was so powerful, so deep, and so full of emotion. Every stress, every problem vanished with that one kiss. His hands sat firm on her hips, but for her, at that moment, it wasn't enough. She placed her hands around his and slowly began to move them over her body.

He chuckled, his voice low and sultry, "You're horny, aren't you," he asked.

"I am, very, very, very, much so."

"There were a lot of "very" in that sentence."

"Just shut up and touch me."

And touch her he did. One hand journeyed to her nether regions applying just enough pressure to make her arch her hips as though she was begging for more. His other hand played with her breasts tweaking them in every way he knew that made her squirm. She let him know just how good it felt by letting out just the slightest of moans.

"I don't know if I can take all of this teasing," she whispered. She took the moment to reach down between them and feel him. He was so hard. She loved him like that. He could do so many creative things when he was hard. She could hear him near growl at her in pleasure. She smiled a devilish grin, she was about to put her plan into action. Without warning she dropped to her knees and took him into her mouth. She took all of him in, fast. She twirled her tongue and bobbed her head in rhythm. Her hands played with him keeping to the rhythm.

He couldn't let her have all the fun so he reached down and played with her nipples which hardened under his touch. She moaned again voicing her pleasure, as she moaned he could feel every vibration. He couldn't prolong this anymore. He pulled her up so she was standing in front of him. She licked her lips, satisfied to still have the taste of him in her mouth. He turned her around quickly making her lose her balance slightly. She put her hands against the wall to catch herself only to realize the position she was now in. She was bent in half, her back to him, her butt against him. He bent over her and whispered, "Are you ready to be fucked?"

She gasped as she felt him push against her. "Oh god, please fuck me before I go crazy," she spoke with such a desire. He didn't hesitate once he had her permission. He pushed himself slowly into her so he was fully set in her warm heat. Slowly he pulled back teasing her, making her groan in pleasure. With no warning he slammed back into her. Again and again he slammed into her, railing her so hard she screamed his name. Her legs shook with the force he put into his thrusts. His thrusts slowed just enough for him to pick her up and spin her around so her legs where wrapped around his waist. He slid down the wall with her in his lap, himself still in her. It gave her enough room for her to ride him like a cowgirl.

She decided then to change the tactic. If he was going to put her in charge she was going to be in charge. She lifted her hips and brought them down only enough for the tip of him to enter her. She was teasing him and teasing herself, making them each crave more. They both moaned in unison waiting for the moment their self control broke. His broke fast, hers right behind it. He placed his hands on her hips and slammed her down onto him so hard and fast that she didn't even have time to think before she was matching the pace. She rode him so hard that he lifted his legs so he could plant his feet on the slippery tub giving them both a different angle.

"Oh my, I'm so close," she admitted it first. She could feel the knot building within her that was just waiting to break.

"I am too, just hold on a few more moments," he said thru grunts of his own. He thrust into her hard.

"I can't hold on," she half screamed half moaned as her orgasm ripped through her. As she came he did too empting everything he had into her. They both sighed as their bodies calmed. She leaned down to kiss him, "I love you," she whispered.

"And I you."


End file.
